The invention relates to reproduction machines, and more particularly, to a machine capable of responding to deviations from threshold parameters to initiate communication with a remote station and in addition the remote station being capable of altering the threshold parameters and/or machine procedures.
Modern day reproduction machines such as printers and copiers utilize a software based operating system to perform essential machine functions and implement the various printing and copying jobs of which the machine is capable. However, software, particularly that used in high speed multi-function machines, is subject to various problems and faults. Additional problems also arise with the machine hardware which in machines of this type is extremely complex and sophisticated. Hardware and software problems that occur typically happen at a low non-periodic rate and thus are very difficult to replicate when servicing the machine and therefore difficult to satisfactorily resolve.
Internal diagnostic tools such as diagnostic algorithms that respond to various sensors and detectors within the machine are very helpful in analyzing and maintaining the operation of the machine. However, the diagnostics can be variable depending upon such factors as machine environment, history of operation, or any additional knowledge that has been gained regarding a machine. Also, a machine control often does not have the requisite sophistication to be able to analyze all complex problems. In this respect, it can be understood that it would be desirable to provide diagnostic algorithms that are capable of being adjusted to provide different diagnostic criteria for changing machine conditions or environments. It would also be desirable for a machine to be able to analyze its internal operation and provide a diagnostic alert to a remote diagnostic station.